


Cogito Ergo Sum (Deutsche Version)

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bodyswap, Deutsch | German, M/M, Pre-Slash, Telepathic Conversations
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-25
Updated: 2009-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Aliens sind es absolut leid, dass Jack und Daniel die ganze Zeit zanken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cogito Ergo Sum (Deutsche Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Cogito Ergo Sum (English Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074375) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares)
  * A translation of [Cogito Ergo Sum (English Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074375) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Besten Dank an Sinaida für das Beta!
> 
> Den Titel habe ich mir bei Descartes "geliehen".

Der Ereignishorizont schloß sich mit einem leisen Geräusch hinter ihnen. Die Sonnen schienen von einem blau-violetten Himmel, den nur einzelne Wolkenfetzen zierten. Sie waren erst ein paar Schritte gegangen, als Daniel das Streitgespräch, das sie vor dem Transport durch das Wurmloch begonnen hatten, wieder aufnahm.  
„Nie im Leben wird das bis zum Frühjahr fertig“, wandte er sich an Jack.  
„Nur weil du das andere Holz haben wolltest, brauchst du jetzt nicht so lächerlich zufrieden auszusehen“, war Jacks Antwort.  
Sam und Teal’c wussten nicht, worum es jetzt schon wieder ging. Sie hatten bereits vor langer Zeit ihre Ohren auf Durchzug geschaltet, denn irgendwann lagen auch einmal die Nerven des stärksten Jaffa und des langmütigsten Majors bloß. 

Ein nicht enden wollender Fluss von sarkastischen Bemerkungen und unsinnigen „’Daniel?’ und ‚Jack?’“- Momenten, gefolgt von „’Da kannst du drauf wetten, Fliegerjunge’ und ‚Warte bis du in mein Alter kommst, Bücherjunge’“-Blödsinn markierte den weiteren Weg vom Stargate in das Dörfchen, das sich an die Weinhänge eines sonnenverwöhnten Tals schmiegte.  
Zwei Sonnen waren halt doch besser als eine und so wuchs hier der berühmteste und beste Wein des ganzen Raumquadranten. Das und die ausgeprägten Naquadah-Vorkommen waren auch der Grund, warum sie mit den eher förmlichen Bewohnern schon zum zweiten Mal verhandelten. 

„Die würden besser was von ihrem eigenen Zeug trinken, dann sähen sie nicht so miesepetrig aus“, meinte Jack, und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag stimmte ihm Daniel zu.  
Sie waren zu einem Festbankett unter freiem Himmel eingeladen und nahmen an den langen, mit farbenprächtigen Blumen, Weinreben und herbstbunten Blättern geschmückten Tischen Platz.  
„Das hat was von der neuen Pizzeria in Denver“, stellte Jack anerkennend fest.  
„Mediterranes Ambiente“, bestätigte Daniel.  
„Si, Signore.“ Jack lachte über Daniels gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. 

Das Team war so an die Kabbeleien der beiden gewöhnt, dass Teal’c nur seufzte, als Jack während des Abendessens etwas von Daniels Teller stahl und Sam nur ihre Augen gen Himmel drehte, als Daniel zur Strafe kurz auf Jacks Hand schlug. 

Sie hätten niemals gedacht, dass jemand an ihren spielerischen Streitereien Anstoß nehmen könnte, aber sie hatten sich getäuscht. 

Jack verkündete: „Der letzte Kuchen gehört mir“ und streckte seine Hand danach aus. Daniel war schneller, schnappte ihn sich und stopfte ihn ganz in den Mund. Mit vollen Backen kauend versuchte er zu sagen: „Iff denke niff.“  
„Du Hundling!“ Jack rempelte seine Schulter gegen Daniels. 

Das war der Moment in dem die Geduld ihrer Gastgeber zu Ende war. Mit etwas, das verdächtig nach Zorn aussah – und dies von einem Volk, das bisher außerordentlich phlegmatisch gewesen war – erhob sich der Dorfvorsteher vom Tisch und wandte sich an Jack und Daniel. „Euer streitsüchtiges Betragen verursacht uns erhebliche emotionale Pein, und ich bin überzeugt, tief in eurem Innern fühlt ihr ganz ähnlich. Wir sind der Ansicht, dass ein besseres Verständnis des anderen fast immer zwangsläufig zu einem Ende der Streitereien führt. Unsere Kinder lernen das bereits in einem sehr jungen Alter.“ 

Er fummelte mit einer Hand unter seine reichlich bestickte Weste und zog eine goldene Kette heraus, an der ein funkelndes, grünes Amulett hing. Er drehte den Anhänger in Jacks und Daniels Richtung und fügte hinzu: „Das wird euch dabei helfen.“ 

Ein grünliches Licht, das ein wenig an einen Laserstrahl erinnerte, schoss hervor und hüllte Daniel und Jack sekundenlang ein. Bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, sackte Daniel schon in seinem Stuhl zusammen. Der Dorfvorsteher fing ihn auf und bettete ihn mit überraschender Sanftheit auf den Boden. 

„Was haben Sie gemacht?“, rief Sam aufgebracht und Teal’c verfluchte sich selbst, dass er seine Waffen nicht bei sich hatte. Aber alle Teilnehmer dieses Festmahls hatten sie am Eingang zurücklassen müssen.  
„Für 24 Stunden werden sie sich jetzt einen Körper teilen und die Gedanken und Gefühle des anderen zusammen mit ihren eigenen durchleben. Nach dieser Zeit werden sie hoffentlich einsehen, dass es andere und bessere Wege gibt als unaufhörlichen Streit.“  
„Mach es sofort wieder rückgängig!“, verlangte Teal’c.  
„Das steht nicht in meiner Macht. Wenn das Cogito-Ritual erst einmal begonnen hat, kann es niemand stoppen.“ Der Dorfvorsteher neigte seinen Kopf in Teal’cs Richtung. „Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass deinen Freunden kein Leid geschieht.“

Jack hatte den Erklärungen nur mit halbem Ohr gelauscht und sich sofort neben Daniel niedergekniet. Er legte seine Finger an Daniels Halsschlagader und fühlte einen gleichmäßigen und stark schlagenden Puls. Gott, oder wem auch immer, sei Dank. 

„Ist alles mit mir in Ordnung?“, fragte Daniel ein wenig desorientiert.  
„Ja, sieht so aus.“ Jack hob seinen Kopf, schaute sich suchend um, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf Daniel und meinte: „Hey! Warte mal … du … du bist …?“  
„In deinem Kopf, genauso wie es der reizende Mann versprochen hat“, meinte Daniel mit ziemlichem Sarkasmus, aber nicht besonders besorgt.

Da hatte er sich schon in ungünstigeren Situationen befunden. Zum Beispiel als er nach der sehr innigen Bekanntschaft mit dem Kristallschädel unsichtbar gewesen war. Damals hatte er immer darauf achten müssen, dass sie nicht die Wurmlöcher vor ihm abschalteten – und er dann irgendwo festsaß.  
Und dann fragte sich Daniel, wann er eigentlich so zynisch und abgebrüht geworden war, dass er Ereignisse, die ihn vor fünf, sechs Jahren noch an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben hätten, mit soviel Distanz beurteilen konnte. 

„Ihm wird nichts passieren“, versicherte jetzt auch noch mal eine ältere Frau, als sie Jacks zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Das Cogito ist ganz harmlos. Wir bringen ihn in die Haupthalle und …“  
„Nein. Wir werden sofort zurückkehren“, ordnete Jack an. Er erhob sich vom Boden. „Teal’c, du wirst Daniel zurück zum Gate tragen. Carter, Sie informieren Dr. Fraiser, sie soll alles bereithalten. Wir werden …“  
„Er kann diesen Ort nicht verlassen“, ließ sie die Frau schüchtern wissen.  
„Stimmt das?“ Jacks mörderischer Blick durchbohrte den Dorfvorsteher fast.  
„Sie spricht die Wahrheit.“  
„Ach ja? Und warum können wir nicht weg?“ 

Es folgte eine fast fünfminütige Erklärung, die mit wissenschaftlichen Termini nur so gespickt war und der einzig und allein Major Carter folgen konnte.  
„Und das heißt für uns Normalsterbliche?“, wandte sich Jack an Carter, nachdem der Ortsvorsteher geendet hatte.  
„Das EM-Feld dieses Planeten steht in einem direkt proportionalen …“  
„Carter! Einfache Worte!“ Jack trommelte ungeduldig auf den Tisch.  
„Ähm … es geht nicht, Sir. Er hat recht, Sie müssen noch 24 Stunden hierbleiben.“  
„Verfluchter Mist.“ Jack rieb sich die kurzen Haare im Nacken und überlegte. 

„Jack, dies könnte eine interessante anthropologische Erfahrung werden.“  
„Was? Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, dass ich meinen Körper für wissenschaftliche Experimente freigegeben habe. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, bin ich kein Meerschweinchen.“  
„Dann übernehme ich den Part mit den wissenschaftlichen Experimenten.“  
„Das hat nur einen Schönheitsfehler“, grummelte Jack. „Hast du schon vergessen, dass das jetzt UNSERE Hände sind?“ Er wackelte mit seinen Fingern.  
„Oh!“, rief Daniel begeistert. „Ich kann fühlen … wie du … wie wir den Tisch berühren. Das ist sehr interessant. Dein Atem … und Jack, dein rechtes Knie schmerzt.“  
„Erzähl mir was Neues.“ 

Jack klang so schlecht gelaunt, dass Daniel lachen musste und Jack konnte das Lachen durch seinen Kopf perlen hören. Er verzog seine Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen.  
„Ich bin sicher, wenn du dich ein bisschen konzentrierst, kannst du auch Zugang zu meinem Gehirn haben. Du könntest zum Beispiel anfangen, fließend Französisch oder Abydonisch zu sprechen und damit Teal’c und Sam verwirren.“  
„Du bist so kindisch.“ Sie wussten aber beide, dass dieses „Französisch-Sprechen-Können“-Ding Jack verdammt reizte. 

Aber sie hatten erst einmal wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen. Sie mussten ihren verlängerten Aufenthalt organisieren und das SGC und General Hammond über die Verzögerung informieren. Jack musste Teal’c und Carter wenigstens einen kurzen Abriss über die gegenwärtige Situation geben. Das war nicht so einfach wie gedacht, weil Daniel ihn immer wieder unterbrach, um noch ein – in seinen Augen wichtiges – Detail nachzuschieben.  
Aber am Ende dann gelang es Jack die Ängste der beiden anderen Teammitglieder ein wenig zu mildern. Aber erst nachdem Janet einen Hausbesuch auf PX4-888 gemacht und die Aussagen des Colonels bestätigt hatte, waren sie frei, in Jacks Zimmer zu gehen. Denn Daniel hatte darauf bestanden, die Nacht nicht neben seinem leblosen Körper zu verbringen. 

„Das ist gruselig, Jack!“  
Diese geistlose Hülle war ihm unheimlich und er wollte nicht länger mit ihr konfrontiert sein. Außerdem traute er Dr. Fraiser zu, gut auf „ihn“ acht zu geben und bat Jack ihn aus der Haupthalle herauszubringen. Nachdem sie beide geschworen hatten, dass sie, sobald sie das geringste Zeichen für eine Veränderung an sich feststellen würden, wieder zurückkämen, erlaubte Janet es ihnen zögerlich. 

„Was willst du mit diesem angebrochenen Abend noch anfangen?“, erkundigte sich Jack und wunderte sich selbst darüber, wie schnell er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, nicht mehr laut reden zu müssen.  
„Den Artikel über die neuesten Entdeckungen von Professor Fernandez in Chichén Itzá lesen?“  
Das Beste an dem diesem ganzen Bodysharing-Zeug war, dass Jack in dem Moment als Daniel es sagte, genau wusste, dass Daniel es nicht meinte. Nach ein klein wenig Herumstochern, brachte er dann aus Daniel heraus, dass der lieber noch einen kurzen Spaziergang zu dem schmalen Fluss machen wollte, der durch den Ort floss. 

Ein paar Minuten später setzte sich Jack auf die Sandbank und warf einige Kiesel ins Wasser, die er vorher aufgesammelt hatte.  
„So, was jetzt?“  
Sie experimentierten ein wenig mit Gedankelesen herum und versuchten herauszufinden, ob Daniel in der Lage war, Jacks Körper zu „übernehmen“ und zu bewegen. Als ihm das nicht richtig gelang, beschwerte sich Daniel darüber, dass er in Jacks Körper steckte und nicht andersherum. Jack freute sich diebisch und prahlte damit, dass wohl einfach der fittere Körper ausgewählt worden war. Und sie beide wussten zur selben Zeit, dass er gerne noch einmal einen jüngeren Körper gehabt hätte – und sei es auch nur für einen Tag. 

„Jack …“ Daniels Unbehagen war spürbar. „Ich … finde es klasse, zum ersten Mal perfekte Augen zu haben“, versuchte er die Stimmung etwas leichter zu gestalten und wusste im selben Moment, dass Jack manchmal, wenn er allein war und das Licht schlecht, eine Brille zum Lesen benutzte.  
„Autsch“, meinte Jack. „Jetzt kennst du mein Geheimnis.“  
„Solange ich nichts Schlimmeres lerne.“ Das war leichthin gesagt, aber beiden war plötzlich bewusst, dass dort ein mit Peinlichkeiten gespickter Weg vor ihnen liegen konnte, wenn sie nicht besonders gut Acht gaben. 

„Okay, bist du hungrig? Oder müde?“, fragte Daniel, um Ablenkung bemüht.  
„Weißt du was ich jetzt gerne hätte? Ein …“  
„Frisch gezapftes Bier“, vollendete Daniel den Satz. „Ja, ich weiß.“ Sie grinsten beide und Jack musste denken wie glücklich es ihn machte, wenn er und Daniel auf derselben Wellenlänge lagen. Vielleicht hatten diese verrückten Leute hier ja nicht absolut und völlig Unrecht? 

Sich über die Vorzüge und Nachteile von bestimmten Biersorten zu unterhalten, war ein sehr sicheres Thema, ebenso wie über Lieblingsspeisen zu „sprechen“. Die kleinen Geheimnisse, die dabei enthüllt wurden – Jack mochte kein Ceasar’s Dressing, kaufte es aber immer wieder weil es Daniel es lieber mochte als „Newman’s Own Vinaigrette“ – waren witzig und ließen sie eins um andere Mal lachen. Es war eine neue Erfahrung, dass selbst „weiße Lügen“, die nur dazu gedacht waren, den anderen zu schonen, nicht mehr möglich waren. Obwohl sie sich bemühten keine sensiblen Themen „anzusprechen“, kamen doch genügend erstaunliche Erkenntnisse zusammen. Beide lernten, wie oft jeder von ihnen eigene Wünsche zurückgenommen und Ausreden erfunden hatte, um das zu tun, was der andere wollte. 

Als es einmal eine längere Pause gab, seufzte Daniel plötzlich tief auf. „Ich möchte hier ja nicht wie ein Goa’uld klingen, aber ich denke, WIR sollten zurückgehen, weil WIR nämlich mal ganz dringend auf’s Klo müssen.“  
„WIR könnten in den Fluss pinkeln …“  
„Jack!“ 

Ein paar Minuten später dann, musste Daniel allerdings zugeben, dass es vielleicht besser gewesen wäre, Jacks spontanem Vorschlag zuzustimmen, denn nachdem sie erst einmal in Jacks Zimmer zurückgekehrt waren, wurde es schwieriger.  
„Hey, könntest du mir mal ein einen Moment Privatsphäre gönnen?“, erkundigte sich Jack nachdem er das Bad betreten hatte, an dem Reißverschluss der Hose herumfummelte und Daniels Präsenz ihm in jedem Moment bewusst war.  
„Sag mir wie das gehen soll und ich mache es“, meinte Daniel schnippisch. 

„Wieso soll ich wissen wie das geht? Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich einen Anhalter in meinem Kopf mit rumschleppe.“  
„Nein, ist es nicht. Denk an Marcello und die Körper-Tausch-Maschine.“  
„Das war anders. Da war ich allein in deinem Körper.“  
„Stimmt“, musste Daniel zugeben. 

Ein Moment ratloser Unentschlossenheit folgte, dann ging Jack ganz sachlich und methodisch vor. Er putzte Zähne, machte eine Katzenwäsche, pinkelte und wusch seine Hände. Er tat einfach so, als wäre er im SGC.  
Daniel versuchte heldenhaft nicht zu schauen, nicht zu fühlen, aber der Erfolg war nicht gerade durchschlagend, und sie beide wussten es. Unregelmäßige Verben zu konjugieren war eben doch keine so ganz gute Ablenkung, wenn das Alternativprogramm Jack war, der sich entkleidete. 

„Tut mir leid“, entschuldigte sich Daniel.  
„Pah. Schon in Ordnung.“ Jack wischte Daniels Entschuldigung mit einer nachlässigen Handbewegung zur Seite.  
Und zum ersten Mal hatten sie den Gedanken in ihrem gemeinsamen Kopf, dass es schlimmer hätte ausgehen können.  
„Denk nur mal, wenn Carters Technobabbel jetzt durch meinen Kopf rauschen würde. Oder wenn du mit Teal’c gestritten hättest und dein eloquentes Selbst jetzt auf Ein-Wort-Sätze reduziert wäre.“  
„Da bin ich ja froh, dass du es bist.“  
„Ich auch.“ 

Das war sehr flapsig dahin gesagt und dennoch schimmerte durch, dass sie es genauso meinten - niemandem vertrauten sie mehr.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen verlangte Daniel Kaffee und Jack war sofort dafür. Nach der ersten Tasse waren sie dann in der Lage Janet zu versichern, dass es ihnen prima ginge. Nichtsdestotrotz bestand Janet auf einer kurzen Untersuchung mit ein paar kleinen Tests, aber dann durften sie wieder in Jacks Zimmer zurückkehren.  
Der Rest des Tages erstreckte sich vor ihnen, 13 Stunden erzwungener Wohngemeinschaft in Jacks Körper, waren noch herumzubringen. Und Vertrauen hin oder her, es war ein Eiertanz, gefährliche Themen gekonnt zu umschiffen. Jack versuchte ein Kreuzworträtsel zu lösen, doch er war zu unruhig dafür und hörte auf, als auf seinem Blatt mehr Kritzeleien als Wörter waren. 

„Ähm … wir könnten Colonel-Dinge tun, wenn du willst“, bot Daniel ihm an.  
„Colonel-Dinge, Herr Linguist? Du weißt schon, dass die Leute hier nicht so ganz wild auf Rumgeballere und nette, kleine Explosionen sind?“ Er seufzte und legte den Stift auf den Tisch. „Aber wir könnten mal einen Blick auf die antiken Badehäuser werfen, die du gestern erwähnt hast.“  
„Das würdest du tun?“ Daniel klang hoffnungsvoll und begeistert zu gleichen Teilen.  
„Ich denke, ich habe gerade den perfekten Weg gefunden, deinen Hintern zu bewachen … äh, ich meine, dir Deckung zu geben“, korrigierte sich Jack sofort, aber das war vergebene Liebesmühe.  
„Du pflegst bei solchen Sachen meinen Hintern zu beäugen?“, wollte Daniel wissen.  
„Daniel!“  
„Jack?“ 

In der nächsten Sekunde wussten beide, dass Jack nicht nur Daniels Hintern taxierte, wenn der sich nach vorn beugte, um Dreck und Staub von irgendwelchen Inschriften zu fegen, sondern dass er sich auch vorstellte, wie es sich anfühlen würde, seine Hände über jenen eben erwähnten Hintern gleiten zu lassen.  
Nach einer Millisekunde des Schocks über dieses Geständnis, begann Jack seinen Namen, seinen Rang und seinen Dienstnummer aufzusagen. 

„Stopp!“  
„Jack O’Neil, Colonel, United States Air Force, Dienstnummer …“ Jack stopfte seine Finger in die Ohren und sprach laut, weil er hoffte so Daniels Anwesenheit in seinem Kopf ausschalten zu können.  
„Jack!“  
„Ich kann dich nicht hören. Ich kann dich nicht hören“, singsongte Jack.  
„Wer ist jetzt kindisch?“ Daniel hätte zu gerne mit dem Fuß aufgestampft und fand es sehr unbefriedigend, weil ihm das nicht möglich war.  
„La, la, la, la, la, la.“ 

„Jack!“ Daniel wäre an dem Wort beinahe erstickt, aber Jack brauchte noch fast eine Minute, um herauszufinden, dass etwas im Argen lag.  
„Daniel?“  
„Ich fühle mich plötzlich gar nicht gut.“ 

Jetzt, da Jack mal ganz genau in sich hereinhorchte und mit dem Gesinge aufhörte, konnte er es ebenfalls fühlen. Ein pochender Kopfschmerz, Schwindel und Übelkeit. „Ich fühle es auch. Entweder ist das ein Feedback-Loop …“  
„Oder es ist ihre Methode, um zu garantieren, dass der Streit irgendwann mal ein Ende findet. So oder so“, beendet Daniel den Satz für Jack. „Negative Konditionierung.“ Er nickte wissend.  
„Ich bin kein Hund!“ 

Daniel lächelte schwach. Sie warteten einige Minuten ab und dachten ganz bewusst nur an harmlose Dinge wie Ferienorte, in denen sie schon mal gewesen waren und Reiseziele, die sie gerne mal besuchen würden. Langsam verschwanden die Symptome. 

„Okay, Daniel. Wir werden jetzt zu diesen Badehäusern gehen, da kannst du so viel graben und buddeln wie du lustig bist und mir sogar zu jeder einzelnen Inschrift oder Scherbe, auf die wir treffen, die Geschichte erzählen. Das wird uns auf sicheres Terrain bringen. Das Schlimmste, was passieren kann ist, dass ich mich langweile. Einverstanden?“ 

Daniel zwang sich selbst „Okay“, zu sagen. Aber zu demselben Zeitpunkt wussten beide, dass seine vorherrschenden Gedanken waren: „Ist es wahr? Bist du an mir interessiert? Findest du mich … attraktiv? Willst du …?“ Und wie eine Musikuntermalung zu seinen Gedanken liefen in ihrer beider Vorstellung Szenen ab von Daniel, der Jack im Umkleideraum küsste. Daniel, der Jack hart gegen die Wand in seinem Büro presste. Daniel, der fordernd Jacks Erektion durch seine Jeans hindurch streichelte … 

„Daniel“, stöhnte Jack laut.  
„Tut mir leid, tut mir leid.“ Der Archäologe zwang sich zu äußerster Konzentration. „Dienstlich. Ich kann dienstlich. Also, wo waren wir? Bei den Badehäusern. Ja, genau. Also, ich denke, sie werden nicht so ganz glücklich sein, wenn ich plötzlich mit Grabungsarbeiten an ihren Badehäusern anfange. Aber du kannst alles auf Video aufnehmen und ich übersetze es, wenn wir wieder zurück sind.“  
„Okay. Packen wir’s an.“

Auf dem Weg zu den Badehäusern konnte Jack die letzten Bilder nicht aus seinem Kopf bekommen. Sie hatten ihm einen selbstbewussten, fordernden, sich seiner Sexualität bewussten Daniel gezeigt. Ganz naiv hatte er sich immer vorgestellt, dass ihre Positionen genau anders herum sein würden, dass er den dominanten, aggressiven Part innehaben würde. Schließlich war er Colonel, Air Force, Pilot … und überhaupt. Deshalb fragte er plötzlich: „Du willst mich gegen die Wand in deinem Büro pressen?“ 

„Uhm … ja. Du kannst aber auch gerne das Gegen-die-Wand-Pressen übernehmen.“ Da auf Daniels Kopf immer Verlass war, wurde prompt das entsprechende Bild nachgereicht.  
„Wow.“ Jacks Unterbewusstsein oder wer auch immer jetzt das Kommando übernommen hatte, fand das sehr heiß und war so freundlich prompt auch noch ein paar Details beizusteuern. 

Hände, die ein T-Shirt nach oben schoben, eine Zunge, die den Weg zwischen Daniels Lippen fand … 

… eine Zunge, die sich ihm nur zu gerne ergab und Finger, die die Knöpfe an seinem grünen Uniform-Hemd öffneten. Warme Hände, die über seine Brust glitten … 

… und eine Brille, die ins Regal gelegt wurde. Daniels Haare unter seinen Händen, Daniels Wange und am Hals der Rand des schwarzen T-Shirts, das definitiv zu viel war. 

… Dog-tags, die zur Seite geschoben wurden, damit seine Lippen an den Brustwarzen knabbern konnten bis sie sich aufrichteten und hart wurden. Ein leises Stöhnen … 

… das mit einem Stöhnen beantwortet wurde, als er sich mit seinem Unterleib gegen Daniel rieb. 

„Sir? Sir! Ist Ihnen nicht gut?“ Eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten hatte sich versammelt und redete von allen Seiten auf Jack ein, der einfach mitten auf dem Weg stehen geblieben war.  
„Bestens, alles bestens“, versuchte Jack sie zu beruhigen und schüttelte seinen Kopf, um ihn frei zu bekommen.  
„Wollen Sie sich hinsetzen?“  
„Nein, nein. Kein Grund zur Besorgnis. Wir … äh … ich bin auf dem Weg zu den Badehäusern und will dort ein paar Filmaufnahmen machen.“ 

Die Leute glaubten seinen Versicherungen nicht ganz und wichen Jack nicht mehr von der Seite, bis er an seinem Ziel angekommen war. Jemand informierte Dr. Fraiser und als sie mit Carter im Schlepptau ankam, durfte er auch ihnen noch einmal versichern, dass alles mit ihm bestens sei, selbst wenn er jetzt gerade dabei war, archäologische Filmarbeiten und wissenschaftliche Messungen zu erledigen. 

Carter biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht zu grinsen. Janet hatte da weniger Hemmungen und verkündete lachend: „Dann scheint das Amulett ja seinen Zweck erfüllt zu haben.“ 

„Ja, das kann mal wohl sagen. Daniel und ich … äh … sehen einige Dinge jetzt anders als zuvor. Aber dennoch freue ich mich, wenn ich ihn wieder los bin.“  
„Ich bin tief getroffen!“, lachte Daniel.  
„Ach was. Und ich wette, du wirst das Echte noch mehr lieben, als das, was sich deine lebhafte Phantasie da so alles in deinem Kopf zusammengebraut hat.“  
„Ja?“ Und er schickte Jack ein so deutliches Bild von einem Blowjob inklusive schlürfender und schlabbernder Geräusche, dass Jack sich an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckte und heftig husten musste.  
Als er wieder atmen konnte bemerkte er: „Wenn du heute Abend nicht wieder mit deiner eigenen Hand Vorlieb nehmen willst, dann bist du jetzt ein artiger Archäologe und lässt UNS friedlich dieses blöde Fries abfilmen. Abgemacht?“ 

„Upps. Abgemacht.“ Daniels Glücksgefühl war ansteckend. Deshalb grinste auch Jack deutlich mehr als gewöhnlich. 

Und so kam es, dass die Leute von PX4-888 auch in diesem Fall überzeugt waren, dass ihre Methode zwei Streithähne auf den richtigen Weg zu schicken, die einzig wahre war.

\--------ENDE-------

©Antares, September 2009 


End file.
